


Acalmar

by Taimatsu



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, Shounen-ai, Yaoi, kiyohana, mentioned hanamiya makoto's mother
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 13:43:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15996407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taimatsu/pseuds/Taimatsu
Summary: - Huh, quem em sã consciência não iria gostar do Coração de Ferro?- Estou falando sério, Makoto.- Eu também – retrucou num tom neutro. – Estou tratando o assunto com o nível de seriedade que merece.- Isso não está me acalmando.- Desde quando facilito algo para você?





	Acalmar

**Author's Note:**

> Minha primeira fic KiyoHana! Não é exatamente o que eu queria pra começar, mas tive a ideia e não podia apenas ignorar. Essa é só uma coisinha rápida que me veio na cabeça e escrevi, nada muito elaborado ou trabalhado, senão ia acabar não saindo nunca.  
> Espero que goste xD

Seria um eufemismo dizer que, Kiyoshi Teppei, estava nervoso naquela noite. Em toda a sua vida nunca esteve tão ansioso por causa de um simples jantar, nem mesmo antes de um jogo importante ficava desse jeito. Não se sentiu assim nem quando Hyuuga e Riko oficializaram o noivado e ele, como um bom amigo, foi comemorar com eles levando Makoto junto mesmo temendo que a língua venenosa de Hanamiya pudesse estragar a noite importante deles. 

Também não se sentiu assim quando apresentou Makoto aos seus avós, ele sabe se comportar quando é conveniente e necessário. Até hoje os dois idosos o consideram um rapaz inteligente e simpático, nem desconfiam que é o principal responsável por todo o problema com seu joelho. E Kiyoshi não teve a coragem necessária para desmentir a imagem de bom moço que eles têm do moreno.

Mas tudo isso não importa agora, seus avós e amigos, nenhum pensamento sobre eles vai ajudá-lo a se acalmar para o que estava por vir. 

Olhando inquieto para as ruas silenciosas daquele bairro residencial de Tokyo, com casas bem cuidadas e ruas estreitas, tão diferente do lugar onde vive agora perto da universidade, sentia as mãos úmidas de suor enquanto observava pela janela do carro. A semelhança com o lugar onde viveu por anos com seus avós não ajuda a apaziguar seus pensamentos cheios de cenários desastrosos. Tudo era quieto demais, vazio demais e escuro demais. Era só o começo da noite, mas parecia já ser muito tarde. 

Respirou pelo nariz e se recostou no banco, sentia o joelho dolorido, não conseguia impedir a perna de balançar, como se só agora ela decidisse ter um tipo de tique nervoso. Teppei não se surpreenderia se realmente fosse isso. 

Veja bem, Kiyoshi Teppei é alguém confiante e otimista, prefere enfrentar as coisas de um jeito leve e calmo para não se estressar desnecessariamente, são poucas as coisas que conseguem tirá-lo do sério – irônico seu namorado ser uma delas – e menos ainda as que o deixam inquieto. Contudo, a situação que se encontra agora não é exatamente a mais comum para ele, nunca passou por essa experiência e nem se preparou para o momento. Não sabe o que esperar e isso o deixa assim, suando frio com um nó na garganta. 

\- Vamos jantar com a minha mãe hoje, não se atrase.

Foi o que Makoto disse quando deixou essa bomba nas suas mãos apenas horas atrás não dando nenhuma chance de ele recusar, simplesmente soltou o pino e largou a granada para assistir de perto Teppei perdido sem saber como reagir a informação. Kiyoshi queria reclamar e protestar contra a decisão repentina, mas quem disse que o ex-armador escuta alguém? Se Hanamiya Makoto decide algo não existe “mas” e nem um “talvez” que o faça mudar de ideia, é aquilo e ponto. 

Para piorar ele sabe que um erro pode arruinar completamente a noite que deve ser agradável, é importante que tudo corra bem hoje, não quer decepcionar o namorado, mesmo que Hanamiya tenha culpa total se isso acontecer. O moreno não diz, mas se importa com a opinião da mãe. Por isso Kiyoshi quer se esforçar para tudo dar certo. 

Só que, quanto mais se aproximam do seu destino menos certeza o castanho tem de que ficará tudo bem.

Suspirou novamente e esfregou o joelho reflexivamente. 

\- Para com essa perna. – Hanamiya o repreendeu sem desviar os olhos da rua, mesmo que não tenha uma alma viva (ou morta) para se preocupar.

\- Huh, desculpe. – ele resmungou sob a respiração, apertou os dedos no joelho e tentou relaxar se concentrando no zumbido suave que o carro faz. Só que não durou muito tempo, em poucos instantes sua perna começou novamente a balançar, como se ganhasse vida própria.

\- Teppei, se não parar com isso vou te socar, estou falando sério.

\- Não consigo, estou nervoso.

\- Por que?

\- Porque vou conhecer sua mãe... – suas palavras eram hesitantes e quase soaram como uma pergunta.

\- E? 

\- Não sei como agir, e se eu fizer algo errado? E se ela não gostar de mim? – enfim desabafou suas inseguranças, passou as mãos pelos cabelos de forma nervosa e esfregou o rosto. 

É totalmente compreensível sentir-se assim, não é mesmo? Ele quer causar uma boa impressão porque é a mãe de Makoto, alguém importante para o moreno, nunca deu muita atenção a esse tipo de coisa, mas isso era diferente. 

Hanamiya por outro lado não pareceu dar importância para todo o drama do namorado, revirou os olhos e bufou: 

\- Huh, quem em sã consciência não iria gostar do Coração de Ferro?

\- Estou falando sério, Makoto. 

\- Eu também – retrucou num tom neutro. – Estou tratando o assunto com o nível de seriedade que merece. 

\- Isso não está me acalmando.

\- Desde quando facilito algo para você?

O castanho não respondeu, apenas soltou algo que parecia um gemido exasperado e esfregou as palmas úmidas na calça jeans, ato que Makoto repugna. Com uma careta ao ver o namorado cabeça-de-vento fazer exatamente o que acha nojento, Hanamiya bateu na mão dele como quem espanta um gato de cima da pia e o olhou de lado antes de suspirar. Não parecia mais tão divertido assistir Kiyoshi se comportar feito uma colegial prestes a entrar pela primeira vez no quarto do namorado. 

\- Nunca pensei que o Coração de Ferro fosse um covarde – zombou. – Quer parar essa maldita perna, está realmente me irritando. 

\- Não consigo controlar. 

\- Minha mãe não é um monstro, ela não vai te morder – falou num tom entediado, antes de acrescentar com um sorriso malicioso – Mas eu sim.

\- Makoto, não está ajudando.

Realmente não estava e Hanamiya percebeu isso, por mais que tentasse acalmar o grande idiota – do seu jeito – fazendo pouco caso de tudo aquilo, Teppei ficava apenas mais tenso. Ele não é bom nesse tipo de coisa, tranquilizar pessoas não está na sua lista de habilidades e nunca esteve em suas prioridades, Kiyoshi é quem lida melhor com esse tipo de coisa. Ótima hora pra ele perder a calma, pensou revirando os olhos.

Sem muita paciência sobrando, e vendo que Kiyoshi está prestes a limpar novamente o suor na calça, ele freia o carro bruscamente. Sem perder uma batida desprende o cinto-de-segurança, empurra o banco do lado para trás e monta as pernas compridas do namorado. Quando se inclina sobre o corpo maior suas mãos agarram os ombros largos dele até os nós dos dedos ficarem brancos.

\- Vou falar isso apenas uma vez, então é melhor ouvir bem. – avisou entredentes e, surpreso, Teppei se limita a acenar com a cabeça. – O que vamos fazer hoje não passa de formalidade, não importa se minha mãe gostar ou não de você, minha opinião é a única que conta e felizmente, ou infelizmente, tenho meia-dúzia de sentimentos não explicados por você. 

Por mais estranho que pudesse parecer Kiyoshi se sentiu... tímido? Não, talvez essa não era expressão certa, mas com certeza ficou feliz com aquelas palavras. Hanamiya não é do tipo que sai fazendo esse tipo de declaração, foram poucas as vezes que ele verbalizou o que sente ou que se importa, por isso são especiais e essa não é diferente. 

\- Entendeu? – o moreno perguntou quando não teve resposta e pressionando ainda mais os ombros dele contra o banco.

Kiyoshi sorriu observando o rosto sério do namorado, as sobrancelhas peculiares franzidas e os olhos afiados com um brilho aborrecido, é incrível que Makoto pode ter uma expressão tão interessante quando está irritado. Não se segurou, com uma mão grande o puxou para baixo até esmagar seus lábios nos dele, num beijo lento e calmo que não durou tanto quanto gostaria. 

\- Sim, entendi. 

\- Ótimo. Agora pare de agir feito um idiota ou vou te socar de verdade. 

\- Está tudo bem agora.

**Author's Note:**

> E então, o que achou? Espero que tenha gostado, nem que só um pouquinho.  
> Confesso que fico muito hesitante sempre que tento escrever pela primeira vez sobre algum shipp (acho que todo mundo é assim, né?? ou sou a única paranoica aqui??), então seu view é realmente importante!  
> Me desculpe se eles estiverem muito fora do personagem.  
> Qualquer erro me avise.  
> ~Kissus da Taimatsu~


End file.
